The Raven
by xxxUnreachablexxx
Summary: Lucifer, is a 168 year old vampire at highschool everyone avoids him. Will he be able to live 169 years? Someones after him and his girlfriend,but he doesnt know who.. Crappy summary i know but the books great,
1. Chapter 1

Let me go ahead and get this shit out of the way, I'm Lucifer no it's not my real name my real name is Bernard Addision my parents called me The Raven of the family because they all had blonde hair,but I changed it when I got changed, yeah that's right changed From a human to a vampire, in 1843 on my seventeenth birthday, we lived in London but we had to move because we had no more money, so we were living in Alabama. I being the oldest son of twelve had to help my father on the farm, well he went home early but made me stay and work, so I was being an good son and working when, I hear a noise coming from behind me I figured it was just the wind blowing the corn so I continued to work, all of a sudden I'm pinned down on the ground and something sucking my neck I fight it and finally get it off me but it had already almost emptied me of my blood "Thanks so much, here." a raspy voice says and then shoves it's wrist against my mouth and tells me to drink at first I was resistant but then it said" Dont you wanna be free of your family of the responsibly? If you drink you can forget them and do your own thing." I drank it like a dumbass and now 168 years later I'm wondering around hunting people and having people avoid me. I started a highschool, yes cliche' I know but i was so fucking bored and now when ever teachers say my name Lucifer Damonic they shiver, I find it funny so I try to make them call on me as much as possible,and if youre wondering, alot of girl like to look at me because I have black shaggy hair, blue eyes, I've heard some of the girls talking and they say their as clear as the ocean, stupid. Well they stay away from me because of how I dress and I like it better that way I wear black all the time. No I don't sparkle in the sunlight, but I do burn. I have a way of avoiding the sun, i stay in the shadows most of the time but when I have none I stay at the school till dark.",Lucifer would you please tell me when did the Civil War start?"  
>"April 12th, 1861."<br>"Very good Lucifer." anther shiver. The bell rings for the end of school and I look outside,it's raining perfect, I don't have to stay at this hell hole longer than neccasary. As I was walking out I pass these two girls and I hear my name so I stop and tie my shoe "Lucifer?the new guy?" the girl in the people sweater says "Yes.I think he's totally hot." says the girl in the black shirt. I smirk normal conversation that has my name in it. I walk away and pass this overly preppy girl and she runs into me. " Watch it punk I can't get a bruise I have a cheerleading compitetion coming up."  
>"Listen here bitch, I could care less about your fucking life you're the one who bumped into me, do you know who I am?"<br>"No and I don't care."  
>"Let me inform you Im Lecifer Damonic and I'm just like my fucking if you ever come near me again ill make your life a living hell."<br>"Do you know who my boyfriend is? He'll kick your butt."  
>"Id like to see Seth, kick my ass. Now if you'll move I have places to be besides talking to an annoying bitch." she huffs and walks off. I go to my locker and put my shit in it. Now I need a fucking drink. Damn bitch. She's lucky I didn't rip her pretty fucking neck open. "Lucifer?" I turn to see the princpal standing over me.<br>"What the fuck do you want?"  
>"Excuse me? Do you want detetion?"<br>"Schools been over for ten minutes now. You cant do shit to me."  
>"Fine, here are the papers your parents need to fill put and have them returned to me by tomorrow."<br>"Sure whatever. Now move the weather is wonderful and I want to be outside." I shove passed him and walk out the front door. And walk at a human pace to my home, it's a two bedroom house (One for my fake parents and one for me) the inside is painted all in black. I walk to the fridge and get a blood bag put it in a cup and heat it up. Then walk to the kitchen table and look at the paper work from the parents "Okay mothers first name,Florence , last name Damonic,Fathers first name,Arnold. Childs date of birth July 13th, 1994. Birthplace: London. Has your child had all their shots? Yes I have." damn I really need to stop talking to my self "What race is your child? White. Eye Color?blue hair Color? Black. Fathers job? Farmer. Mothers Job? Unemployed. How Many people live in your house? Three." I sign their name and leave it on the table. I think I'll hunt that cheerleader down, I'm still thirsty. I go out the door and lock it. Let's see where would a cheerleader hang out? I go to the football field and see her practicing.. Alone. That makes things easier. "Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" she looks over behind her and see the coach, "Im practicing what does it look like?"  
>"Alright continue on. But remember you have to leave before dark." she nodds her head and goes back to practicing. Perfect. I can wait twelve minutes. When the lights comes on she packs up her stuff and starts walking I go up behind her and grab her, covering her mouth so incase someones close they won't hear her scream and carry her off into the forest."Now if you hadn't been so rude this wouldn't be happening right now. So remember you brought this onto yourself." I bite her neck and don't stop till she's empty. Then I grab her stuff and carry her way deep into the forest where Noone will find her and I lick her neck where I bit her so the bite goes away, I dig a eight foot hole and put her and her crap in it, the I fill I and put leaves and stuff over it so you can't tell anyone digged there when I'm done I go back and make sure you can't tell anything when Ive done that I head home,<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When I get home I take a shower and go to bed I wake up to my alarm clock going off, instead of getting up I smash it into little pieces, then get up. I get dressed for school grab those papers off the table and walk to school. I stop by the office and drop the papers off then walk to Biology. I hardly pay attention to anything besides when I hear people asking about the girl I killed last night I heard her bestfriend ask her boyfriend if he seen her and I think he shook his head no because she walked away during lunch some chick came up and asked who I was and when I told her my name she walked away with a scared look on her face. The normal act. It's why I picked the name it suits me and normal people run away, I go sit at a table by myself in the back corner not stoping to get that nasty food. I see a girl walk up to my table and sit down In Front of me "Hello my names Clover Jones. I know you're the new student but I don't know your name." I smirk this will be good"My names Lucifer Damonic"  
>"Lucifer as in devil?" I nod my head and give her my best evil look. "Well I umm just wanted to introduce myself.. I'm going to go now."<br>"Bye." she walks away and i go back to just sitting there when the bell finally rings I decied to skip the rest of school I walk home and go back to sleep. And wake up to the news"Local Highschool girl missing Jessica Simions, cheerleader,Was walking home from practcing and she never made it home the coach said he saw her start on her way home but didn't look to see which way she went,we will keep you posted." I turn the fucking tv off,Shit I forgot about the coach, I did everything but take care of him. Shit,how could I be so stupid. Oh well maybe they'll pass her off as a runaway and even if they do check the wood they won't find her fucking body. But just to be sure, I run down to the woods so fast that no human can see and I sniff till I fin her scent then I follow it to where I buried her and look to see if you can tell anything when I'm sure you can't I run back to my house,as soon as I walk into the house the phone rings."Hello."  
>"Lucifer! What's up?"<br>"Nothing much Haley,the usual,killing humans then covering my tracks."  
>"Hell you cover your tracks so well they'll never find them."<br>"Why did you call?"  
>"I wanted to tell you that Joseph called looking for you."<br>"Joseph..?"  
>"Shit what is his last name,you met him 60 years ago." <em>oh fuck<em> "Genger?"  
>"Yes."<br>"For fucks sakes when is he gonna leave me didn't give him my number did you?"  
>"Hell no I'm not that stupid I told him I lost track of you,you move so much."<br>"Thanks Haley I owe you one."  
>"Bye Lucifer."<br>"Bye." I met Haley when I got changed my creator is hers too she was traveling with him,she taught me everything I know,well besides how to cover my ass I learned that on my own. She's like an older sister to me, Haley came from a family of 15 and she was the oldest, the bad thing was that there was no boys in her family besides her dad so she got stuck with jobs like I did,and she already had that protectve sister thing so she took care of me,Hell she still does. I probably wouldn't have lasted these 168 years without her, Our creator got staked a few weeks after he made me so we were on our own then she met her soulmate Zach, and I didn't want to be the third wheel so I left. I was The Raven in that group too Haley used to call me that just because she knew it reminded me of my mother. Damn. 168 years an I still miss my mother,I'm such a pussy. I walk to the fridge and grab a bag of blood and drink it on my way to the shower. I hop in at put the water on hit at let it hit my back, working the kinks out if it, for school hop into bed not putting clothes on or anything, to tired to care. I wake up the next morning, my hair a mess, I run my fingers through it and brush it, and it pops back up, Fuck it. I could care less. I get to school and I pass the jocks "Nice Hair." I turn to see Seth and his buddies laughing at his stupid remark I just start to walk off"Whats the matter? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
>"Actully I did, your mom insisted on sleeping on the left side of the bed lastnight." I hear a bunch of <em>oohhs<em> and then Seth jumps on me and I have him pinned in five seconds"If you are smart you'll never do that again,understand?"  
>"Yes." I could resist saying "Yes what?"<br>"Yes...Sir?" and I let him go and brush the dirt off me. And walk away leaving him to his friends comments about how he just got his ass kicked. I walk into the door and see the principal standing there with his arms crossed "Lucifer,in my office." I walk ino his office and sit in the chair in front of his desk"Now,this is the second time i've caught you in a fight with anther student,and I know you skipped school after lunch,I'm going to have to set up a parent teacher conference."  
>I look him in the eyes "I would advise you not to."<br>"Alright were finished here, hand this to your teacher, it was nice talking to you." I smile and leave,I love being able to compell people


	3. Chapter 3

On my way out of his office I see a girl being inrolled into the school "Desdemona Ashleigh." the girl tells the sectary hmm Desdemona which means of the devil, maybe someone i can hang with I listen to the lady tell her, her schedule and it's the same as mine. ",I could show her the school I have the same schedule."  
>"Thatd be great Lucifer as long as Desdemona doesn't care." she looks at me and smiles"I would mind." I smirk back at her and see the blood rush to her face, I get a boner just looking at her. Maybe this was a bad idea oh well fuck it. " Come on, Desdemona"<br>"So Lucifer, did your parents name you that or did you pick it yourself?"  
>"Parents." I smile at the lie.<br>"I picked mine." She laughs."But I really like you're name Lucifer."  
>"Thanks, I like yours do you like to dress like your name or is this just what you wore today?" I say looking at her black converses, bright pinknleggings, black Skirt and a black shirt with a bright pink tanktop. With a black bow in her hair. "I always dress like this, do you Always dress like that?"<br>"In all black, yeah all the time and I don't go out in the sun so that's why Im pale." she laughs and was about to say something else but we get to Biology and I open the door ", we have a new student, this is Desdemona."  
>"Thanks Lucifer." she shivers and I smirk. I walk to my table and sit down knowing shell be put next to me because it's the only seat avalible.I look at her as hands her the book, when she smiles at I notice the gap between her front teeth and weirdly enough it doesn't bother me. She comes and sits down next to me and opens her book to the page number on the board."Aren't you goin to open your book?" she whispers "No, I left it at home."<br>"Here I'll share mine with you." i get the work done in five minutes when she's still on the first problem and when she notices I'm done she just looks at me and I mouth "Do you want to copy it?" and she shakes her head yes so i pass it to her. When she down we sit there waiting on everone else when the bell rings. "Desdemona, if you want you can walk to my house with me after school and I'll help you catch up with everything." what the hell am I doing, "That would be nice thanks."  
>"Well have to stop by the store and get something to drink, my parents haven't went shopping yet so there's nothing in the fridge."Shoot, all I have is lunch money."<br>"Dont worry bout it, my treat." as we walk down the hall I notice everyone staring at us.  
>"Thanks." the rest of the day went by like that me being a dumbass and pushing my luck.I found out her full name is Desdemona Ashleigh,but her parents named her Brittney Ashleigh, she moved here to Appleton Minnisota, from Washington D.C because her dad got a better job, she has six siblings and she's the youngest, they expected her to be just like them, but she didn't like it so she's the way she is now. Her parents hate her. And all her siblings are back in Washington.<br>"Lucifer?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You kinda zoned out there."  
>"I do that alot sorry."<br>"Its cool, you couldve warned me that this food was horrible."  
>"Isnt all school food?"<br>"Actully my school back In Washington actully had good food." she smiled and I saw the gap again and without thinking I say "You have a very pretty smile," she blushes and I get a boner again."Thanks, I'm trying to talk my parents into getting me braces."  
>"Dont do that the gap is perfect, it's what makes your smile pretty." what the fuck am I saying damn I need to stop thinking with my penis and think with my mind.<br>"Thanks." she pushes her try away "So where did you move here from?"  
>"London England."<br>"I think your accent is amazing."  
>"Thanks, you should hear it when I cuss."<br>"Say one."  
>"I can't."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I was raised not to say a cuss word in front of a lady." she snorts "I am not a lady, if I wasn't wearing this skirt I'd be sitting just like you are." I laugh then she laughs and pretty soon the people a table over from us are staring at us.<br>"Come one say Damn, or Shit."  
>"I really can't, my mum raised me better. Like on the way out I'll hold the door for you and open it in a classroom."<br>"I noticed you did that, I just figured you were being nice to me because I'm new."  
>"Well I did cuss out this cheerleader, but she deserved it." What the fuck? Seriously.<br>She laughs "They always do." The bell rings for the end of lunch and after class we stop by a quickshop and She gets a monster engry drink and I get a Venom Energy drink. I pay for it and. We walk out "Ill pay you back tomorrow."  
>"Nah, you don't have if you get hungry just tell me and we can run to.. Umm. Mcdonalds"<p>

'okay." we walk to my house and I unlock the door, "Im going to go to the bathroom I'll be back." I go to the kitchen and grab a bag of blood and tiptoe past her to the bathroom pour out the energy drink and put the blood in it then walk back in there."Actully Lucifer I don't feel like doing school work, maybe we could watch tv, talk or go to my house."  
>"Whatever you wanna do."<br>"Lets go to my house."  
>"Alright," she stands up and grabs her book and her black bag and I lock the door behind us"Where do you live?"<br>"Five blocks behind you."  
>"Youre parents are gonna make you walk this by yourself?"<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"It dangerous, I'm going to walk you home everyday. Even the days I'm not at school I'll wait right here for you. What's the name of the street?"<br>"Black Forest avenue."  
>"I know a shortcut through the woods." she looks at me then the woods and saids okay so I go down the path that leads to Black Forest Avenue."Wow this really is shorter."<br>"I told you."


	4. Chapter 4

I walk her to her house and she opens the door,I stand at the doorway not being able to come in "Are you gonna come In or what?" I stick my foot through and it goes all the way so I go In "We can go up to my room, you can bring your drink too." I nodd and follow her up the stairs then down the hall and she opens a door with signs that say "**Do Not Enter**." and "**No Tresspassing**." I guess it's what teenagers do now? I walk in her room and it's a mess theirs clothes and boxes everywhere "Sorry about the mess I just threw my clothes everywhere looking for this you mind if I change into some sweat pants?"  
>"No go ahead I'll just sit in the chair over there." I go and sit down she grabs a pair of black sweatpants and goes into a door and I catch a glimpse of the bathroom before she closes the door.I look at the BVB poster hanging on the wall and the other that has a puppet hanging it's self and says "Love Kills." Wow. She comes back in "Sorry about leaving you."<br>"Its cool I looked at your posters,"  
>"I have alot more but there in that box next to you and I don't feel like putting then up." she laughs.<br>"I know how you feel I move so much that I stopped hanging anything up.I just paint and hang curtians."  
>"Yeah but your have parents to help you." I shake my head.<br>"No my parents leave everything up to me, paying the bills,cleaning. I can do whatever I want."  
>"Anything?" she says<br>"Yes...Why?"  
>"Because my parents won't be back till tomorrow night and well I've never stayed in a house by myself for that long..Espessally not a new house."'<p>

"what do you want me to do? Stay with you?" I say jokingly

"Would you? Please Lucifer. I cant stay by myself,Ill clean my room and blow up the air mattress right here,and ill sleep there and you can sleep on my bed,Please!"

"Fine but ill sleep on the airmattress i'm not gonna take your bed from you,And we'll have to go back to my house cause i got to get clothes for school tomorrow and other stuff." I stand up and she runs over to me and hugs me"Thank you Lucifer!"

"We better go if we wanna get back before it gets dark.,And you might wanna get a jacket." She runs over to a box labeled "Winter" and grabs a black jacket and we head towards my house


	5. Chapter 5

We get o my house and i unlock the door i hold the door open for her and she goes in.

"Desdemona,I have to tell you something.."

"What is it'

"Follow me." I take her to the fridge and open it,

"Is that...blood?"

"Yes,I have to have it to survive." I look at her face and see its still calm so i tell her "I have this disease where my body doesnt produce enough blood,so instead of going to the hospital everyday i drink this."

"Thats cool,do you need to take some with you?'

"Yes could you get that cooler under the sink?" Well that was suprisingly okay,but if she ever finds out what i really am shell be pissed off. But she shouldnt ever find out...She hands me the cooler and i put ice in it,its not really a cooler more like a lunchbox,i put two bags of blood in there then i go to my room and grab some clothes she walks in and looks around."What."

"Nothing i just thought your room woud be diffrent."

"Diffrent how"

"Mesy,like it be the only room in the house messy."

"I have to keep my room clean,I dont like hving a messy room or house."

"Oh.." I lead her out the house and lock it beind us. We walk back to her house and she opens the door,I dont even ask i just go up to her room."Here ill clean you go find the air mattress,where does everything go?"

"Pants go in that dresser and Shirts go hanging up in the closet,books go on the book shelf,ill put them in ABC order later, CDS go by the computer and if you find my IPod it goes on the table beside the bed,Oh and that box next to the bed? Dont open it." I look over to the box and see that its labeled "Underwear," I wouldnt have opened it anyways. She leaves and i head over to the boxes next to the closet and open it,its full of shirts i look and see that shes not around then at Vampire speed i hang all the shirts up,When im done her closets half full I fold the box and sit it over to the side then look in the next box,Pants,I carry it over to her dresser look and see if shes around when i see shes not i fold them and put them up at Vampire speed,thirty minutes later all the boxes in her room,except the one she told me not to touch, are emptied and put up,and the stuff i didnt know where to put i put them in box next to her poster box and sit on her bed,a few minutes later she comes in,"Wow,it would have took me at lest two hours to put up all that stuff"

"Well those three boxes over there still have stuff in them,Your poster box,the box you told me not to touch and i put the stuff i didnt know what to do with in the third box."

"Thanks Lucifer,I found the mattress now all i have to do is blow it up and go get the sheets out of one of the boxes in the hall closet.'

"Let me blow it up and you go find the sheets and pilliows okay"

"Okay,but its a hand pump."

"I can handle it." She helps me fix it then she leaves and i blow it up and when i get done i go help her.

"Finished already?"

"Yes,Have you found the sheet yet?"

"Yes but my dads cement yard crap is in the way and i cant pick it up.'"

"Ill get it." I pick the box up and she grabs the box with the sheets in it,when shes out of the way i put it bak down"How did you do that? It took my dad and two other guys to pick it up.'

"Ive been moving heavy stuff around since i was twelve so now i culd basically pick up a fridge if i wanted to." she laughs and walks back to her room and i follow her."So why did your parents leave you here by yourself when you just moved in?"

"My oldest sister is having her baby,and shes more important than me,To them im the biggest disappointment,Theyve hated me since i turned ten and relized they expecte me to live up to my brothers and sisters."

"They dont hate you."

"Oh trust me they do,One day my brother,Johnathon, had a big party on the same day i had to give a speech at school and they went to his party insead of coming to see me." I see the tears start to form in her eyes and i take her face in my hands."Desdemona,You are the most beautiful girl,ive seen in my entire life,and if they dont relize how great you are,Screw them,You trust me to stay here with you on the same day you met me,You need someone to be there for you,and ill be that person always." Then the tears fall and she drops the box i shove it with my foot then grab her and pull her into me,"Lucifer you are the first person to ever say that to me,my own parents have never said theyd be there for me,"

"Shhh." i tell her i just stand there and hold her knowing that no mater what id protect this girl,the one i just met less then 10 i tell Haley shes probaby gonna tell me im stupid but i dont care i just know that Desdemona has had more hurt then anyone should have she doesnt diserve this,no girl does, for a parent to pick the other siblings before them.

Then i relize thats excally what my parents did i had a brother a year younger than me and he never had to do anything i was the only child who had to work on the feild and even when i went missing a year later i went back to see how they were doing and found out that Dad was the only one working after that i never went back not even when they died."I know excally how you feel, Desdemona."

"How Lucifer? Youre an only child."

"No im not truth is,I have eleven younger siblings back in Alabama,With my parents..."

"What do you mean back with youre parents?"

"My Father hated me,Every since i was little, I was always the one who had to work an stuff with him,when my other siblings could help,Before i moved i had to move ten bales of hay everyday all by myself no horse, no other person to help,My father didnt care if i broke my back moving it,he didnt care that everynight i had to sleep on my stomach because my back hurt to much to lay on he didnt like me because i was so diffent from him,I Have black hair and blue eyes while all my younger siblings have blonde hair and green eyes, he thought i was someone elses child not his so he didnt care,Truth is i look like my mothers father, And my mother knew but she never said anything to him,I didnt complain not once though because i knew that as soon as i did hed make me do something else,My mother tried to make things better by having a hot bath ready for me when i came in,But when he found out that she was doing that he hit her and she stopped doing it so i had nothing to look forward to at the end of the day,So i just ran away and my Aunt Haley takes care of me,she gives me money for whatever i need and stuf like that."

"Im sorry that makes me sound like a baby or complaining."

"No dont ever think that Desdemona,I just wanted you to know that i know how you feel." I wipe the tears from her eyes and look at her clock."Its midnight we should o to bed since we have school tomorow." I open the box and grab the sheets,blackets and pilliows fix the mattress and go to the bathroom,chng into my PJs. When i come out shes sittin on her bed "Lucifer,I dont care if i never make anther friend at school,Im glad that i met you."

"Im glad i met you too." she lays down and i turn out the light, lay down on the air mattress "Lucifer what time do you want to wake up?"

"Well,We'll have to stop by my house and drop my stuf off and school starts at 8:30,what time are you waking up?"

"Seven have to take a shower nd everything.."

"OKay wake me up at seven thirty."

"Night Lucifer,"

"Goodnight Desdemona."

I wake up to Desdemona standing over me calling my name "Lucifer wake up,"

"Hm...?"

"Its seven twenty i figured you wantd to take a shower to." I get up.

"Thanks ill be right back," I grab my bag and go to the bathroom turn the shower on hop in wash my hair and everything get out and put my clothes on then go back to her room." minutes,i wish my showers could be that fast,i ended up waking up at six so i could take a longer one."

"Ha." I grab my lunch box and get a blood bag open it and drink it I look over at her and see her watching me in fasatantion.

"It doesnt even look like it bothers you,it actully looks like you...enjoy it."

"Actully i do, to me its really sweet, the doctors dont know i drink it."

"Well Im hungry are you?"

"No,the blood fills me up but you can eat." She heads out the door and i grab my stuff and walk out with her,she goes to the kithen and fixs herself some ceral."I hate that stuff."

"What..Ceral? You can drink blood but you cant eat ceral?'

"Nope." I grab the other bag and open it and start to drink it. After she finishes her bowl of ceral,we leave and go to my house i go to my room and put the bag on my bed"So if you live her by yourself whats in the room next door?"

"A bed and dresser." i walk out and open the door and let her see the white room with the bed and dresser.

"Well we better get to school." I look at the hall clock at see that its 8:20

"Yeah or well be late,not that i care but you proubly do." she shakes her head but i dont give her a time to deny it i push her out of the house we walk to school and run in to the jocks

"Look at the two freaks in love."

"Shut up Seth." I tell him

"What you dont want me calling you a freak what if i say your girlfriend is pathtic, and noone will ever love her,But some freak like you." I see Desdemona holding back tears and i charge at seth i get him in a headlock and cut off his breathing "Listen here you apolize to her and never, say anything to her again or i will end your life,For good." i let him go "Im sorry,Ill never say anything else to you again,I swear." Desdemona justs looks at the ground i go over and grab her hand,pull her away from the crowd"Dont listen to him,Hes just mad that his girlfriend wasnt as pretty as you are."

"what happened to his grirlfriend?"

"Noone knows she went missing a couple of days before you got here."

" Do we have to stay or can we leave?I dont care what my parents say ill just leave if they say anything which they wont because they dont care." Theirs the tears again.

" Where do you want to go?"

"I dont care as long as its not here." I nod and take her out the back way where we're less likly to run in anyone


	6. Chapter 6

I take her back to my house and she lays down on the couch i see tears fall down her cheeks before she can wipe them away,I go and sit down at the end with her feet I put them in my lap. She sits up then lays her head on my shoulder,"Im sorry that im crying in front of you,this is probubly really unconfortable for you." I lay my head down on top of hers.

"You can cry as much as you want in front of me,I know how much pain you have." she nods and i feel tears hit my shirt we stay like that for an hour when i shift i notice her breathing has slowed and that shes asleep, I shift her to where shes laying on my chet but then i remember my heart doesnt beat,so i move and gently lay her head on the couch,i run to my room and grab her a pilliow,then i take the throw off the back of the couch and ay it across her. I slide my fingers down the side of her face and say "Sleep love,you have the whole day to sleep,ill be here when you awake."

I walk to the kitchen and pick up the phone, dail Haleys number

"Hello?"

"Haley its me."

"Hey Lucifer,why arent you in school.?"

"I met ths girl yesterday,and i learned alot bout her and this morning a jock named Seth picked on her telling her that noone will ever love her but me,a freak, and i saw her cry so i brought her back here shes asleep on the couch right now."

"Does she know what you are?'

"No but she knows i drink blood,i showed her the blood in the fridge."

"did you use the excuse i used when i met Zach?"

"Yes"

"You know shes gonna be pissed if you ever tell her the truth right?" I look back at the sleeping girl on the couch.

"Maybe mybe not. I gotta go Haley."

"Lucifer,dont kill her."

"Couldnt even if i wanted to.." and i hang up before she can ask anymore questions. I go sit in the recliner next to the couch and turn on the T.V and the news is on.

"Missing cheerleader still not found,Police are thinking its a runaway and going to give up the case." I change the channel, and when i decide theres nothing on i turn off the T.V and strech out on the recliner an was about to fall asleep when Dedemona says

"Lucifer,Please dont leave me." I lean up and see that shes still asleep,Hmm why didnt i noice she talks in her sleep? I whisper "I wont." then lay back down and drift off to sleep

"Lucifer,Theres someone knocking on the door." I lean up fast.

"Desdemona go to my room, go in to the closet and dont come out no matter what." I whisper in her ear low enough so if its a vampire they shouldnt be able to hear it. She nods and walks down the hall i hear the bedroom door shut then the closet door shut and i go and open the door.

"Hello Lucifer."

"Joseph."

"May i come in?"

" Id rather you didnt." I tell the brown headed man.

"Fine Ill come in soon enough,Now who is the girl you have in there?"

"I dont have anyone in here, its just me."

"Sure,back to business,If you dont tell me where it is that you hid my box, Ill stake you just like i did your maker."

"Ive told you a million times im not the one who hid your box,he was so you screwed yourself when you killed him."

"He didnt tell you where he put it?"

"Nope."

"Alright,Ill keep in touch,I think ill go find Haley again,"

"Bye." i watch him leave and i wait tilll hes two blocks away and i shut the door,lock it. Then go down the hall to my bedroom and knock on the closet door.

"Desdemona everything safe now you can come out." she unlocks the door and runs into my arms and hugs me.

"I was so worried something was going to happen to you"

"Its okay. Im fine,we're both fine."

"Who was that?" Th phone rings before i can tell her and she lets go i walk over and see its the school.

"Hello?'

"Yes is this Arnold Damonic?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that your sons not in school"

"Yes hes laying in bed with the flu so he probubly wont be back tomorrow either."

"Okay." I hang up.

"The school?" Desdemona ask

"Yes. So theyll probably be calling your house," Her cellphone rings.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Yes, Your father and i wont be back for anther week, your sister needs help with the baby,theirs money in your fathers bedside table drawer incase you need it."

"Okay Mother."

"Bye." and i hear the line go dead and Desdemona whisper ""Bye."

"Do you want me to stay with you?'

"Yes Please. "

"OKay well we need to go to your house so when the phone rings i can answer it or you can and i could be your dad or whatever okay?" She nods her head. I grab my duffle bag and put more clothes in it,Including a wifebeater and underwear last night i was so unconfortabe in that shirt.

When i have everything we walk to her house me checking around for Joseph the whole way. Right as we step into the house the phone rings amd she motions for me to answer it.

"Hello,"

"Hello is this Ben Ashleigh?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that your daughter wasnt at school today."

"Yes,she caught the flu from that Lucifer kid and wont be back for a couple of days."

"Okay." and i hang up. I look and see that she left the front door open i run and close it.

"Opps." i luagh at her then she starrts laughing then i remember she's probably hungry.

"I know this is your house and everything but im straving." She walks into the kitchen and gos to the pantry i watch everything she does, she reachs fro something on the top shelf and cant reach it.

"Lucifer,could you hand me those Ramen Noodles? Their the only thing i know how to cook. Do you like them?"

"Yes i do and Yes i can." I walk over and grab she takes them, gets two bowls crushes the noodles up and puts them in the bowls fills one bowl with water and puts it in the microwave,avioding the stove like its a deady disease.

"Cant cook on the stove?"

"No my mother never taught me she taught my sisters but not me,She started to but got annoyed everytime i cut or burned myself. So i just learned to cook food in the microwave." The microwave beeps and she takes it out pours the water out put the seasoning on it then puts it on the table then she walks over to the other bowlfills it with water and puts it in the mirowave.

"Well i never learned to cook either and if you looked in my cabnets youd see ramon noodles and anything else thats microwavable same thing in the freezer" she laughs and her laughing makes me laug when her foods ready we sit down at the table and i eat with a mental note to go to the store and fill my frezer and cabnit up with microwavablefood. I dont nessacarly have to eat ,but if i eat food like this i dont get that unhealthy look. i prefer blood though because this food is nasty. I finish first and wait for her.

"How much work do you think well have when we get back?"

" Alot ill get through it and i can help you too,If you need it." she smiles at me

"You know Lucifer you are so nice."

"Not really." I sigh and look out the window and she cotinues to eat.

" Speaking of homework i didnt do the ones we were soopose o do last night."

"I didnt either,but i rarly do homework." she runs over to where she dumped her books and grabs her english book.

"I was soppose to write a paragaph about one of my friends and im going to do it about you." She smiles and starts to write and when shes done shes hands it to me from me to read:

_Lucifer is one of the sweetest guys i know when i frist met him he was kind of...creepy,but when i got to know him hes not that bad,true to about the whole school hes mean and to me im glad hes my friend. I couldnt have asked for a better one, Hes there for me when ever i need him and ill be there for him though i only met him yesterday,that doesnt change that hes my bestfriend._

"What do you think?"

" Its great in fact it makes me want to do mine." I grab a piece of paper out of her binder and steal her pencil and write:

**Desdemona,What can i say about her,Shes the sweetest girl youll ever been through alot and I know excally how she feels.I'll protect her from anything,Shes a great listener,she didnt care that i am a loner she likes me for anyone ever lays a hand on her theyll have to deal with me She my friend my bestfriend infact..shes my only friend. But id rather have her than a thousand friends.**

I hand it to her and she reads it."Wow Lucifer. It makes me want to keep it."

"Go ahead i woud have forgot to turn it in anyways." She hands me hers

"Here keep it. Ill just rewrite it." I fold it and pull out my wallet and put it in there."I just tought of something i want to do." She runs up the stairs and i grab my stuff and follow her. she runs over to her desk and grabs her camera one of thoose really expensive cameras. "Now i need to find my tri-pod."

"Its in your closet." She runs over to the closet and grabs it sets it up and put the timer on it

"Come here Lucifer." She pulls me over to her and she hugs me i wrap my arms around her. "Smile Lucifer." so i do and the camera takes the picture.

"Dedemona are we going to be taking pictures all day?" She smiles at me

"Yes we are. And you dont have to smile in all them if you dont want to okay?" I nod

"I wanna take pictures so ill remember you always." she says. and when she says tht i cant not take pictures with her. We end up taking over a thousand pictures then she wants to go to walmart and get them printed so she runs to her parents room and grabs the money out of there and pulls me down the stairs"Wait we need to go back up there i need to change." I look at her in her black skinny jeans and blue shirt with a skull on it."Why do you need to change? You look Beautiful."

"I wanna match you." She runs up the stairs and comes back with a black shirt that has "Dont fuck with me" written on it in red letters. I look down at my shirt and see that its black and says "Made in hell" With a skull on it.

"How do we match?'

"Because your shirt screams dont fuck with me." i nod and we walk to My house and get in my car since Walmarts really far. well not for me but it is for her. We get out and she runs back to the printing sections and goes to the desk and does everyting. then comes back

"They said itll be about an hour.."

"Well what do you wanna do?'

"Im kinda hungry and theirs a Mcdonalds next door."

"Okay ill buy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven...3

We walk over to Mcdonalds and she gets chicken nuggets, and i get a mcchicken, with a sweet tea.

"Desdemona im going to go go the bathroom and put my blood in this wait for our order okay?"

"Okay." I go to the bathroom and dump the tea out and put the blood in it then walk back over to her she looks at me and smiles,i smile back and take a drink. they call our order and we grab it, go to back table and sit down.

"so this is just normal thing fr you?"

"What?" She motions toward my food and drink.

"Pretty much,does it creep you out?"

"Nope its not like your a vampire,even then i wouldnt be creeped out because i thrust you." I smile at her and take bite of my sandwitch. About twenty minutes later were done and we go back to Walmart.

"Now what?"

"Ill go see if there ready." she goes up to the desk ad i hear her ask if her pictures are ready they ask for her name she tells them and they nod then head and get the pictures she pays for it then comes over to me,

"Alright now we go and get frames and scrapbooks."

We buy everything and i grab the bags, pop the trunk and put them in go back to her house and sit in her living room

"I like this one." she hands me the one of her sanding in front of me nd my hands on her hips were both smiling and the flash is reflecting off my teeth."That ones definitly going in a frame." she takes it back and put it in the frame tht says "Best Friends" then she says "I got these for your wallet." The one on top is her on her first day of school out fit shes smiling but its not a happy smile,Then the next one is the one where were looking at each other and smiling her smile is a really happy smile and i noice that mine is too."This ones my favorite."

"Why?"

"Because you can tell that were both happy." She smiles at me and i put the pictures in my the picture frames are full she moves to putting them in scrapbooks. then i help her move them up to her room. she puts them everywhere on the walls by her computer nd the one in the BestFriend frame she put on her bedside table nd her scrapbooks she puts on top of the bookshelf. I look at see that it seven at night

"I thought it was later than this." I tell her.

"Yeah it feels like its midnight." She yawns.

"Im going to chnge into my Pjs okay?" she nods and i grab my bag and go to the bathroom. I get my black PJ bottoms and my black wifebeater and put them on i pass but the mirror and look i guess you could say i have muscles, not like a serious waight lifter but normal like someone who works out maybe once a week. When i walk out i see Desdemona stare and look away trying to make it look like she wasnt.

"im going to change into mine too." She goes to her dresser in the top drawer grabs a pair of sleep shorts and a tanktop and walks passed me into the bathroom,I go sit in her computer chair and wait for her,When she comes out she looks beautiful,shes pulled up her hair and wiped off her makeup and before i can stop myself i say

"You look beautiful" she looks down at her feet and walks over to her Radio and turns it on and i hear the DJ say the songs called "Best I ever had." and she goes to turn it.  
>"Wait leave it." and it starts to play and it gets to the part that says "Sweatpants hair tied thats when your the prettiest i hope tht you dont take it wrong" and i look at her,she blushes then smiles at me.I go over and sit by her and take her face in my hands and i kiss her. she kisses me back about two minutes later she pulls away needing to breath,<p>

"Wow." she looks at me and i say

"Yeah wow."

"What made you do that?"

"I figured it was the right moment..was it?"

"Yes." she lays back and i see her still trying to catch her breath and smile

I get up and lay on my bed and i hear her get up and lay down next to me.

"Lucifer. I trust you completly,can i sleep right here i couldnt sleep last night." i turn on my side toward her

"Yes you can lay next to me." I kiss her forehead and lay back on my back and pull the covers up to my chest so if she lays on it there will be a reason why she wont hear my heart. and as soon as i pulled the covers up she laid her head on my chest and about five minutes later shes asleep. I fall asleep thinking about how glad i am that i found her. I wake up the next morning when she get up.

"GoodMorning Beautiful." I tell her she smiles.

"Last night was the best night ive ever had, and the best sleep ive ever had,i dont know what im going to do when my parents come back,i wish i didnt have to live here with them but i dont have no where to go." I look at her like shes crazy

"What?" she ask me

"Desdemona, dont say you hva eno where to go you know dang well i have an extra bedroom."

"Really,youd let me have that extra bedroom?"

"Yes." I stand up and she runs over to me a hugs me

"Can i move in today?'

"I dont care we still have your boxes and stuff and if you go fix breakfast ill have your room packed before you get done.

"okay i can fix eggs and bacon in the microwave lets go." she runs out and i pack everything in less than ten minutes the i sit on her empty bed and look at one of the scrapbooks from yesterday were moving little bit to fast but hey, ive been alone for 168 years. When i get finished looking at them i put them in the box with the rest of the pitcures and walk to the kitchen

"No way re you done." She says as i walk in

"Yes ,i even took the sheets and stuff off your bed,"

"Wow. How are we going to get all that stuff to your house?"

"I have a truck to. We can go get it when we get done eating,Good thing you have no neighbors huh,"

"Yeah its a very good thing.' when breakfast is ready we eat then walk to my house and i get my truck and we drive back to her house load everything in and then drive back and unload everything into the extra bedroom and when we go back and check to make sure she got everything she sits down and writes a letter to her parents

_Dear Mom and Dad._

_Im sorry i was such a disappointment to you but you wont have to worry about me anymore im moving in with a friend and Im not going to tell you who,im still going to go to Appleton High but im taking you off the list as my parents from now on ill have my own life to live and everything,Dont worry,not that you will,Ill be safe. -Desdemona_

She lets me read it and i tell her its perfect she grabs and evelope and writes 'Mom and Dad." on it and puts it on the kitchen table we get in the truck and leave. When we get back to my house. We go to her bedroom and unpack.I make the bed and she hangs up her shirts.

" You know what we need?" i say looking at her.

"What?"

"Music.' i go to the livingroom and grab my C.D player and put in a mix CD and turn it to number five Maroon 5 she will be loved and play it. When everythings unpacked she looks for places to put the pitcures."You can put them all over the hous if you want." she smiles at me and i pick up th box "Wanna start in the livngroom and work our way back?" she nods when we get done i tell her we need to go to the store because i have absoultly no food. so we get in my car. We we get there everything we get is either microwavable or junkfood.i pay for it then we load everything into the car. When we get in she turns to me and very serious like she says

"How do you get your blood?"

" I steal it from the hospital."

"Wel i looked before we left and your almost out you might want to go to the hosital and get some."

"Would you be okay with that?"

"Duh,I dont want you to die silly." I nod and hed toward the hospitalwhen i get there i walk in the doors then run to where they keep the bood take about twenty bags and run out i slow when i get to where she can see me i go to the back seat and grab the big cooler back there and put them in and get in the car.

"Wow,that was fast."

"Well,I kinda have to be to get them."

'True.' we drive home in silince and when we get home i grab the cooler and almost all the bags and go inside her right beind me i put the food down in the kitchen and but the blood up first so she wont have to see it more than nessaciary. we put everythng up and go sit down on the couch.

"Lucifer did i tell you my birthdays coming up?"

"No, when is it?"

"January 13th."

"Seriously? Mines July the 13th"

"Youl be eighteen wont you?'

"Yeah wont you?"

"No ill be seventeen on my birthday,i skipped a grade when i was younger."

"Wow." she nods and turns to look at me "Can i tell you something ive never told anyone else?"

"Of course."

"Well when i was ten , i was walking through the woods at night and i saw this boy about seventeen with a girl and i heard the girl say "Please dont hurt me" and the boy said "You brought this on yourself." and he bit her neck and started sucking her blood,i was to terrified to do anything do i ran away."

Oh shit..I remember that the girl shes refuring to was actully a woman named Amanda and she told Haley she was a slut and a homewrecker when she saw her talking to her man,so Haley called me to take care of her becasue she knows i hide bodys well. I took Amanda out to the woods and figured noone would be out that late nowthat i think of it i heard something sounding like it was running off and i figured it was just an animal shit good thing it was dark and she didnt see me.

"Well ever since that believed in vampires." she looks down at the ground and waits for me to say something

" I believe in Vampire too aand in fact i know one."

"Really who?' This is really stupid of me but

"Youre looking at one."

"You..?"

"Yes. Dont be scared please dont be scared of me i would never hurt you."

"I know you wont." She puts her hand on my face then jerks it away. "How do i know you're not lying?"

'How do you want me to prove it?"

"Show me your fangs." I look at her and sigh then pop my fangs out when i feel there there i run my tounge over them.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Good because i couldnt loose you."

"How old are you?"

"One Hundred and sixty eigth years old."

"Wow. So was everything you told me bout your parents a lie?"

"No not everything just the part about them still living in alabama their all dead, all my siblings and everything."

"Wow." i laugh and retract my fangs

"I cant believe i thought theres disease where your body doesnt make enough blood." she laughs.

"Dont worry Haley, her soulmate Zach fell for it 167 years ago.'

"Is he still alive?"

"Yeh,she changed him," she looks at me then at the floor then back at me.

"What?"

"Would you change me." I look at her, then think about it.

"Maybe ,If you decide that you wanna give up beng human ,aging. never dieing,Having to keep up with all the changes in the world."

"I have anther qustion."

"ask."

"Do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

"Did you read Twilight?"

"Yes i was curios bout what everyones was so obbsessed with."

"No i dont sparkle in the sunlight. I burn."

"How do you aviod it?"

"Well on a sunny day if i go to school i stay in the shadows and stuf like that and if i do walk into a patch of sunlight i get what starts out feeling like sunburn then it gets worse and if i dont move what ever part is in the sun,turns to ash,"

" How do you know that?"

"I was crurious once and i held my arm out in the sun and long enough to get third degee burns but they went away as soon as i pulled my hand back into the shadows. Then i saw a vamire get trapped in the sun along time ago back when i first got changed."


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow,that must have been horrible for you,"

"Not really he was one of thoose bad vampires, oh that reminds me, dont invite anyone in ever."

"Why?"

"Because i have vampires who want to kill me and they cant get into anther vampire or persons house unless invited in."

"Oh now i get why you ask me to invite you in."

"Yup" She lays her head in my lap and looks up at me

"So how many friends have you had in your 168 years?"

"One, you, well besides Haley but shes like a sister to me."

"What about her boyfriend Zach?"

"No i hated him." i kiss her "i know you curious and all but could we not talk about it? ive kept this secret since way before you were born and i still dont want to talk about it."

"I understand.I just want to ask you one more question. What made you be nice to me."

"When i saw you that day I knew you were special and that you were the one person in the world who i could be friends with one because of your name Desdemona witch means of the devil and two because you wasnt scared when said my name." she smiles and says

"Because i know what its like to have a name that everyone gets scared of i know you enjoy it but,sometimes you want one person who doesnt care what your name is all they care about is what you do and how you act,not a name. Actully thats why i picked the name to see who would be there and you want to know who was? Noone not one of my friends stayed my friend when i changed it then i move here and you dont care about my name, or what i look like you were so nice to me i wondered why anyone could hate you then i saw how you acted with everyone else and till know i wondered what made me so specail but now i understand,"

"You are the greatest thing thats happened to me in my whole exsistance, Noone really understood me, I mean Haley kinda did but her family adored her,my family hated me.I was The Raven."

"The Raven...?"

"My mom use to call me that i was her little Raven, Dangerous but pretty to look at, Thats what she used to say that and the fact that i was the only one who had black hair in my family."

"Do you miss your mother?"

"Everyday. She died two years after i got changed,I went to her funeral and when i saw my father flirting with anther woman, lets just say i lost it.."

"What did you do?" I think back to the day

"It was rainy and dark i wore a cloack so you couldnt tell who it was Haley told me i was crazy that someone would reconize me. I told her it was my mother and that i was going to her funeral she told me to go but she wasnt going to come with me, she said she hoped i understood why she couldnt she had to protect her and Zach i told her i did and i went by myself i stood in the very back and watched I saw all eleven of my sibling put a Rose in the grave with her, i saw my youngest sister Fran,My favorite sister, put two in there and i knew that the second was because i wasnt there,My father saw her do it and i saw the look in his eyes meaning he was going to hurt her when they got home. When they were putting dirt in the grave i saw my father grab our next door neighbors ass she was a widow her husband had died two years before we got there and i heard him whisper "Now we can be togther." And i saw that Fran saw him do it to and a tear slid down her check i couldnt stand the thought of her being sad she looked just like my mother did. Beautiful green eyes and strawberry blonde hair that was so curly i rememeber mother used to complain about brushing her hair because the brush got caught inher hair when the hole was filled everyone left but my father he stayed and i waited to see what he was going to do he spit on the grave and said" I know you cheated on me and that where you got Bernard i cheated on you with the next door neighbor shes pregnat with my kid. I hope you hear this." He spit again and started to walk away i ran in front of him he said "You, i thought you were dead" and i said "I am and you are going to be too.I was your son she never cheated on you,you stupid son of a bitch she loved you for what reason i dont know but it doesnt matter because youre about to join her." He said "Think about Fran and Harold,The two youngest they need me." i looked him in the eyes and told him "Noone needs you." and i ran up to him and snap his neck before i relized that Fran ws standing behind me she looked at me and said "Bubba? Is it really you," I walk over to her and pick her up "Yes baby its me,But you cant tell anyone you saw me okay? You have to keep Bubba a secret." She nodded and hugged my neck i hugged her back "Bubba did you kill daddy?" i looked beind me at the crumple body on the ground and shifted it to where i was the one looking at it not her and told her "Yes baby i did i killed him he was a bad man and he deserved it but you cant tell John,William,James,George,Harold,Mary,Anna,Elizabeth or Florence,Do you understand or else bubba will get in trouble okay?' she looked up at me like i was a superhero or something an said "Johns really mean to me and makes me move really heavy stuff." I look at her and say "Would you like to come with bubba?" and she said "Can i?" I brought her back with me to Haleys and she about had a fit till Fran told her what all the other kids did to her. two years later when she was seven she got Malaria and died I was so upset that Haley couldnt cheer me up, I still remember her last words to me she said "Bubba i see momma. Can I go to her?" it took all i had to say "Yes baby,go to momma tell her i said i loved her, i love you babygirl always remember that." she said "I love you to bubba." and closed her eyes forever." When i looked back at Desdemona she was crying "You saw your seven year old sister die. Knowing youd never see her again,That is the worst thing that i could imagine." she hugged me "She was so young i didnt understand who could be so cruel to let a little girl die but the doctors said they couldnt help her so i took her back home and she died in my bed because she insisted on sleeping in my room so that shed get to spend the rest of her life with her big bubba."

"Why didnt you change her?"

"I couldnt do that to her,you have no idea how many times that thought crossed my mind but i didnt want her to be seven years old for the rest of her exsitance because shed end up hating me for it." i swear if i could cry this would be one of thoose times where i wouldnt be able to hold them back thinking about Fran always makes me sad.

"What happened to your other siblings?"

"John took over my parents farm and married a girl and had eight kids they all died but one a babygirl,William Moved back to london and met a woman who could not have kids but he didnt care because he didnt want any, james died when he turned thirtteen he drowned in the creek behind the farm, George became a preacher and never married. Harold went into the war and died in combat,Marry married a wealthy man and had sixteen kids because she couldnt produce a boy the very last one was a boy they named him Arnold after my father,Anna married a very poor man and had one kid a little girl, her husband in my opinion was the nicest man,he didnt care that he only had a daughter he loved that little girl,Elizabeth died before her teens she got Malaria too and my brother John woulnt take her to the doctor at all so she died a painful death unlike Fran who got pain meds,Florence never married anyone she bought the land next to John on her own money and help him on the farm." Desdemona looked at me and then said "You still remeber what happend to them? Did you keep up with them or did you just get all that from their funerals?'

"I kept up with them mostly for Fran because she would always ask me what they were doing and when she died i kept doing it till everyone of them died my brother Johns farm is still ran by one of his many grandchildren so the Addison name is still here."

"Of course it is youre still alive."

"NO! I dont consider my self an Addison im a Damonic. The only Damonic."

"I wish i could change my name from Ashleigh."

'You will when you get married. One day,youll have beautiful kids and be the best mom in the world."

'What do you mean? Im not leaving you,"

"I was just saying incase something happened to me, if i get staked or something." She grabbed my face and said "Dont you ever say that,never say it again okay? Promise?"

"I promise." She lets go of my face and I grab hers and kiss her.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Dont ever forget me, because i know ill never forget you."

"I promise." and i kiss her roughly and she has to pull away so i kiss her neck and bit her earlobe. I happen to glance at the clock.

"Ughhh,Its midnight we have school tomorrow."

she sighs ands gets up and heads toward her room and i watch her go then run to the fridge and drink two bags of blood. Then i head to my room and change then crawl into bed and fall alsleep an hour later i hear my door open and i hop out of bed."Its just me,I cant sleep."

"Okay come on."I get back into bed and she comes and lays next to me i wait for her to fall asleep and when she does i go. She wakes me up at six when she gets up to take a shower. "Sorry i woke you up im going to take a shower in my bathroom"

"Okay," I get up and go to my bathroom and take a shower and then go to the kitchen and grab me a bag of blood and drink it waiting on her to get out of the shower, When she finnaly does she fixes herself a bowl of ceral and i go back to my bedroom and put on a black shirt that has a zombie hand reaching out like its shaking a hand and it says "Nice to meet you,Im going to eat you now." and a pair of black skinny jeans then pull on my converses. I walk out and see her go to her room "Itll take me bout thirty minutes to get ready so drink some more blood or something." I nod and go to the kitchen again and get anther bag of blood and drink it slowly when i take the last sip she comes out

"How do i look?" I look down and see shes wearing a plain black shirt that has ripps on it and a bright blue tank top underneah, then her skinnny jeans are ripped to but theres nothing under them and bright blue converses and a blue bow in her hair."You look amazing."

"Thank you,I like your shirt."

"Thanks you ready to go to school?"

"Nope not really,but ill live." We grab our books and head towards school when we get there she takes my hand and holds it as we pass the jocks. I smile at her and she smiles back.

" and Miss Ashleigh no P.D.A on school grounds." she lets go and i intwine our pinkys

" what did i say?"

"Its just pinkys dang." and We walk passed him

_

**So what do you think of Lucifer and Desdemonas new found love? Did you guess it was going to be her? LEave me your opinions so i know what to make better thanks :)**

**xxxUnreachablexxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...3

We go to Biology and passes out our final exams , I fly through it and look over at Desdemona and see her struggling with question five, because she want here when we went over it. I tapped my fingers n my desk and when she looked i taced the letter "D" and We did this through the whole shes done she turns her paper in i wait a few minutes then take mine up there grab my books and leave, with Desdemona right behind me.

"Thanks for helping me."  
>"What are boyfriends for?" I smirk and she blushes we go out side and as soon as i open the<p>

door sunlight hits me and i feel like im on fire Desdemona pulls me back inside and waits till the burns go away.

"That was horrible. Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah im fine, did anyone see?"<p>

"Noones in the hall."

"Check outside." She opens the door and walks a little ways down the sidewalk and comes back."No everyones in class."

"Good, shit i can still feel it burning me.."  
>" Let me see if this helps."<br>"What are you doing?" Before she answers me she pulls me down the hall and out the back door she drags me into the woods and pulls a razor blade out of her purse

"Desdemona dont even think about I-" Before could finish it she reopens a scar going down her arm.  
>"Here drink,I trust you." She pushes her wrist to my mouth and I drink just enough to where the burning just feels unpleasant,<p>

"Is that enough or do you need more?"  
>"Im not drinking anymore of your blood."<br>"You dont have to,." she goes in to her bag shekeeps her books in and pulls out a lunchbox inside the lunchbox she has a thermos and she hands it to me. i open it and sniff it.

"You put blood in here?"  
>"It was for lunch but this is more important." I take a few sips and the pain goes away.i close it back up and hand it to her.<br>"Thanks.." I kiss her bloody lips and all and she kisses me back i feel her tounge run across my lips and i open my mouth the same time she opens hers,our tounges fight for domanance i win and she lets me explore her mouth with my tounge.I can taste the blood she licked off my lips, i take my tounge out of her mouth and bite her bottom lip,not hard enough to draw blood, and when she pulls away i go to kissing her neck then up to her mouth and back again.I hear the bell ring for the next class.

"Bell just rang."  
>"Who cares?" she whispers and pulls my face back to hers she jumps up on to me and i hold her there when i hear someone clear there throut. oh shit.<p>

"Am i interupting something?" I look at see its the princpal.  
>"Actully you are,could you leave?"<br>"Im going to write you both up for P.D.A."  
>"You can't."<br>"And why cant i?"  
>"Because by my calculations,were excally, a half a mile off school property."<br>He shakes his head and walks back to the school, I smile at her and she blushes again,

"I love it when you blush,"  
>"Thanks,Can we skip the rest of shool?"<br>"Hey im always up for that but we have exams", i look at my watch "Which were gonna be late for if we dont head back to school," She sighs and heads back. I laugh and follow her, we get into math right as the bell sit in our seats and the teacher passes them out. Again it doesnt take me long for me to get one nd then i help Desdemona. At lunch she hands me the blood and i drink it while she eats the lunch she brought herself. "Do we have n exam in last block?" I think back to yesterday

"Nope."

"Can we skip? I hate last block."  
>"Sure,i hate it too." So when the bell rings to go to last block we walk out the back exit and walk back to my-our- house and sit on the couch.<br>"This is going to sound really cheesy." she says turning to me  
>"What is?"<br>"What im about to say...When ever you were kissing me earlier i felt like the whole world faded and it was just me and you left there,an i liked it." she looks down, i lift her face back up.  
>"You are the fist girl ive ever kiss, honest, and it was probably the best one anyones ever had,this isnt going to sound like me at all but, I love you Desdemona."<br>"I love you too Lucifer" She smiles at me and i smirk back at her then turn on the television.

"Local High School student found died buried in a shallow grave blood drain from the body" Desdemona looks at me"it wasnt me" i tell her and look back at the tv."The body of Christopher Higgins was found in a shallow grave just outside the city line, Police doesnt know what could have caused it because their is not enter or exit wound, "Its like the blood just evaporated from the boys body" Local sheriff stated Here is a picture of Christopher." I turn the tv off and turn towards Desdemona.."This is bad."  
>"Why?"<br>"It means that theirs anther vampire in town and until i find out who it is i want you to stay with me at all times,okay?" She nods and lays her head on my shoulder i feel her phone vibrate she reaches into her pocket and answers it."Hello?"  
>"Brittany Ashleigh, Where the hell are you?" oh yeah her parents refuse to call her Desdemona.<br>"Im at a friends house dont worry about it, your not my parents anymore."  
>"Dont yu dare call us for any money or anything bye." she hagng up and says "I knew they were going to call just to say that."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I see the tears fall down her face and i pull her to me."Listen Desdemona, if they want to be like that forget them,believe me i know its hard to do but the sooner you do the less hurt youll have." I kiss her forehead and she lays her head on my chest.

"Can i ask you something Lucifer?  
>"Of course."<br>"Why, did you go back to Highschool?'  
>"Well because i was bored. And if i hadnt went i wouldnt have met you.'<p>

She nods and we stay like that for a while not talking,I was listening to every breath she took, I dont know what she was doing nd around midnight i noticed her breathing slow,I pick her up and think about carrying her to her bed but remembered she slepts better when im near her so i take her to my room and lay her down on the rightside of the bed, she mumbles."Lucifer, Dont leave me ever." talking in her sleep again i kiss her forehead whisper goodnight and go to the kitchen,,open the fridge and grab a bag of blood and drink

I go to the bed room and open the door queitly and see Desdemona asleep, i go to the bed and lay down next to her and she atomatcally puts her head on my chest and i hear her sigh, I smile and fall asleep.I wake up and look at the clock 4:30 A.M i look at Desdemona shes still sound asleep,except for now she on the other side of the bed with her hand laying on my chest, i move her hand ever so gently then go to the bathroom to pee. (Yes,Vampires pee too.) Walk in to the Livingroom and look outside,nothing quiet,huh must have been the wind that woke me up, as i turn to go back to the bedroom I hear a knock at the door and I open it before it could wake up Desdemona.

"What the fu- Haley?"

"Hello Lucifer." She walks through the door and hugs me. "Did i wake you?"

"Yes,you did actully im just glad that Des- that um you didnt break my door."  
>"Uh huh sure. Whos the human sleeping in the back bedroom?"<br>"Should have known i wouldnt be able to keep anything from you. Shes Desdemona and shes not just any human,I love her." Haleys jaw drops.  
>"The great Lucifer finds love? Wow she must be special,Anyways i came here to tell you that me and Zach are going to be heading up to Cananda for a few weeks or months, and i want to bring you the money youll need and all that other crap." She hands me a black backpack.<br>"Well are you thirsty i have bloodbags in the fridge."  
>"Nah, I like the hunt, thats all i wanted."<br>"Okay well Haley do me a favor and dont hunt around here okay?"  
>"Sure Lucifer." she ruffles my hair gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and runs out of the house,I lock the front door and take the bag to the hall closet then go back to bed. When i open the door Desdemonas sitting up waiting for me.<br>"Hello sleepying beauty, what wokeyou?"  
>"The talking actully." she says sleepy.<br>"Oh, Haley came by to give me the stuff ill need since shes going out of the country for a while.'' She smiles at me and says "You look awfully sexy with a bed head." she laughs and I join in.  
>"As do you, now why dont we go back to bed theres no school tomorrow its saturday we get to sleep in." she nods and gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom i hear the sink being turned on and her opening the medicince cabnit for her toothbrush. I crawl into bed and wait for her when she gets done she walks over and lays on her side of the bed then rolls over and puts her head on my chest. and after a few minutes i hear her breathing slow when im sure shes asleep i go to sleep and we both wake up at noon, I woke up when she got up to go to the bathroom I hear her brush her teeth and come lay back into bed<p>

"Morning love."  
>"Good morning,How'd you sleep Lucifer?"<br>"Amazingly what about you."  
>"Best sleep ive ever had." i kiss the top of her head,get up and walk toward the kitchen and she follows right behind me.<br>"Nice boxers by the way.' I look down at my black boxers that say "Kiss my ass." on them. and remember waking up and pulling my Pajama bottoms off because they were unconfortable.  
>"THanks,I cant sleep in pants so i took them off when you went to sleep'<br>"I dont want you to be uncomfortable you can start going to bed in your boxers it wont bother me as long as their not whity tightys." she laughs and runs to the kitchen i run behind her. When we get in there she goes to get her ceral and bowl and i go to the fridge and get her milk out and get my blood bag out. Then i walk over to the drawer and grab a straw and poke it into the bag. And watch Desdemona fix her fruity Pebbles,when she gets done we go and sit down at the table."So what are you drinking?"  
>"Ab positive."<br>"Whats you favorite type?"  
>"AB Positive." She laughs and i just sit there "What?"<br>"What makes it taste any diffrent?"  
>"Umm well actullly its a tiny bit sweeter than the rest because its got A and B." she nodds and continues to eat her ceral. I watch her and she blushes. "What is it?"<br>"Nothing" I smirk and stand up "Im going to watch the news. Just come in there when you get finished." she nods and I walk to the livingroom and turn the T.V on.  
>"Woman found dumped in a ditch two miles out of town. Police idintfied the body to be Kathrine Cloud, 25 a single woman who lives just inside the city, she was found drained of her body like the young Christopher was, No enty or exit wound police suspect a serial killer,They think that its the same one got the cheerleader except her hid the body better but police arent sure we will keep you posted now heres Ashley Withker with the weather." I turn off the T.V and walk back to the kitchen. "Anther bodys been found, a woman she was 25" Desdemona walks over to me. "who is killing all theese people?"<br>"A vampire. But its not me,I drink these bloodbags."  
>" I know its not you. I know you havent killed anyone in a while."<br>"actully, I need to tell you something.."  
>"What?"<br>"I killed that cheerleader, she was ungreatful and rude and she pissed me off."  
>"I would have killed cheerleader too, infact i would the whole team." She puts her hand on my face and i lean into the warmness. I lean down and kissed her and her hand slips into my hair I pick her up and put her on the counter so she wouldnt have to stand on her tip-toes, she wrapps her legs around me and i pull her closer to me, she pulls away when she needs to breath and i kiss her neck "Wait Lucifer. we need to stop before we go to far." I feel my fangs slip out and i untangle her from me and run to the front door, and open it for fresh air. "Lucifer? What did i do?" I close the door.<br>"Stay back," I turn and look at her my mouth open and i see her bite her bottom lip,holding back a scream."Im not going to hurt you i promise, will you please get me a bag of blood out of the fridge? AB postive please?" She nodds and runs to the fridge i hear her open it and grab a bag then she comes back and throws it at me i catch it and rip it open, gulp it down and when its gone i feel my fangs go back in. "There all better,Sorry I got out of control. It will never happen again." she walks over to me and puts her hand on my face and says "I trust you Lucifer." I kiss her forehead then theres a knock at the door. I point to the kitchen and she nods i wait till shes hidden before i open the door. "Hello Lucifer."  
>"Joseph."<br>" I can tell the humans here, permentatly."  
>"What makes you say that?" He nods his head towards a box thats labeled "Desdemona."<br>"How do you know thats hers and not just random stuff i took from her house?"  
>"Because i can hear her heartbeat." I listen <em>Shit<em> i should have old her to go to the bedroom, you can hear it its kinda muffled but its there. "I wont let you have, or hurt her."  
>"In time my dear friend i will have her and you both, as soon as i figure out how to get in this house you and your little girlfriend will never be safe again." Then he takes off. I slam the door shut and run to the kitchen."We have to get out of here."<br>"Were are we going to go?"  
>"I dont know." i mouth "He can still hear us." and she nods. i mouth "Keep Talking like im here" and i run out of the house and sure enough Joseph was standing right outside in te backyard. I run back into the house and shut the door loudly and listen to Joseph run off. "Okay he's gone and by the way i'd never have a conversation about modern day movies."<br>"I ran out of things to say." She laughs. I grab her hand and intwine our fingers."You are so warm, I dont feel like it to you because i drink all that blood but im alway cold, and when i hug or kiss you i get a little warmth everytime and i love the feeling but when we part that warmth goes away and im cold again."  
>"You dont feel col you feel just as warm."<br>"Its because of the blood, thats why i drink so much i dont need it but it keeps my body,to you, feeling normal,When Fran was still alive i drank blood like it was going out of style till she got a fever than i stopped drinking so much so i could make her fever fo down by laying my hand on her forehead or laying her head on my loved it, she didnt like ice, ill never understand why." I shake my head and look down at the floor,She pulls it to look at her."You did every thing you could for her you cant keep blaming yourself for her death if she would have still been living with your brother her last few years of life would have been a living hell, and her death would have been way more painful than it was when she was with you,she died happy." I look into her eyes and see her fighting back tears." Desdemona, You are the bestthing thats happened to me since Fran died, let me show you something. You have to look closly," I pull up my shirt and point at a hole in my chest close to my heart."Do you see this hole? I staked myself 164 years ago after Fran died i kept thinking about her,how she'd never walk the earth again and i would walk it for the rest of time. it became to much to bear, I staked myself and layed there dieing, I saw Fran and she told me that she didnt want me to die that she wanted me to live for her, She told me she was happy with momma and tht they played everyday with no worrys about our father she told me he went to hell and that her and momma loved me...I pulled the stake out and layed there in my own blood till Haley found me, she gave me some blood and the gaping hole healed up,i had starved myself so the hole wouldnt fill up, When it did,Haley kicked my ass telling me that i better not ever think about staking myself again and that if i did shed find my ass and kick it till the end of time." I laugh and Desdemona looks at me and pulls up her sleeve." I used to cut myself all the time,down my arm, i just could never put enough force in to it.I just kept reopening the same scar over and over again. well one day i finnaly got to were i could kill myself with just a little force but everytime i put that razor blade to my wrist some little voice kept telling me that something big was going to happen and that i would be happy after all theese years of being sad. Sure enough that night my parents told me that we were moving, And then two weeks later i met you." She smiles at me and i take her wrist and kiss it right at the scar. "I love you Desdemona Ashleigh."  
>"Eww i hate that name."<br>"Fine Desdemona Damonic."  
>"Really could I?"<br>'The old fashion way we'd have to go to los vegas id have to make you a fake I.D,Which is actully easy i all ready have the card and stuff all i have to do is fill them out and put your picture on it and everything."  
>"Could you do it now?" I nod and head toward my bedroom her following me,I go to my closet and grab a box off the top shelf. I sit down on the floor and she sits in front of me i empty the box out onto the floor."Alright heres the I.D card,Im going to put Desdemona Ashleigh and say that your 19," I put the information on the card and then i do all the stuff needed and hand it to her"Arent you going to make yours?" I stand up and go to the hall closet and grab the black backpack."Lets see knowing Haley their in order, 17,18,19, Here we go Lucifer Damonic age 19 you should pack enough clothes for maybe three weeks im going to call the school and get us transfered out of there and say were going to be homeschooled,While you pack. Ill pack my stuff when i get done," I walk over to the phone and dail the schools number<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"How may i help you,?"  
>"Yes i need the Transcrpst for Lucifer Damonic and Desdemona Ashliegh ready for me to pick up in about an hour, they are going to be homeschooled."<br>"Alrighty ill have it ready for you to pick up."  
>"Thanks." I hang up the phone. I go to my closet and grab all my shirts and put them in my suitcase,Then go to my dresser and grab my pants, boxers,shorts and wifebeaters and put them in the suitcase. When ihave them in i zip it up and fo to the bathroom and grab my deoderant,shampoo, and toothbrush, and put them in the front pocket. When im done i look up and see Dedemona staring at me."What?"<br>"It took you a total of five minutes to get everything packed,and i started before you and so far i only hvae five things in my suitcase."  
>"Well everything of mine matchs its all black,even my shoes."<br>"Wow, my clothes all have certain things that go with them. Like this Yellow tanktop goes with this black shirt with the yello flower and these yellow skinny jeans,This red tanktop goes with this shirt that has " I hate you." written in blood and theese red skinny jeans, not to mention the shoes that match the red converse, the yellow converse and everything."  
>"Let me help its easier jus to pack everything,that way youll have whatever you want to wear" I run to her closet and grab all her shirts and tanktops and put them next to the suitcase, then got to her dresser and grab her stuff out of there and put them in anther stack next to her suitcase then grab anther suitcase for her shoes. "Alright now I put the tanktops under the shirts and the pants on the left side of the shirts," I pack them then grab her underwear and Bras and pack them on top. Then i run to the bathroom and grab her razor,shavingcream, soap,shampoo,conditioner, toothbrush and toothpaste then put them in the front pocket then i pack her shoes. "There now all you have to do is pack your makeup. And then im going to grab my big cooler and put my blood in you get done, because im not leaving you alone, not with Joseph around." She nods and goes and packs her makeup when shes done i grab her suitcases and mine and carry them to the hallway, then i grab my cooler out of the hallcloset and carry it and the suitcases to the kitchen , dump all the ice into the cooler then put all the blood in there and Desdemona grabs a thermos to put it in so i can drink it while i drive, Then we walk into the garage then up to the car i check and make sure Josephs scent is nowere near the car and when im sure it isnt I open the back door and put the suitcases in then the blood in the floorboard where we can reach it,Then I open the door for Desdemona and when shes in i shut the door and run around to my side i open the garage door and when the cars out i shut it then i check and make sure Joseph is nowhere around and i drive off checking for him the whole way when were five citys over i stop checking as much and when it gets close to dark we check into a hotel and i carry everything on the firsttrip and lock the car. When we get up to the room Desdemona grab her suitcase and go to the bathroom for a shower i make sure the door is locked and sit on the bed grab the remote and turn on the T.V, the news is on. No deaths in this city so far so good. Desdemona comes out thirty minutes later hair wet and in her pajammas. She blow drys her hair and then pulls it up. I pat my leg and she comes and sits on my lap. She lays her head on my sholder and we just stare at each other till she finnlly speaks."Were actully going to dothis we are going to be married. When i was ten i always thought id end up killing myself because i never find love, and ive found it finnaly" I smile and kiss her forehead.<br>"Its going to be just me and youfor ever noones going to take your place in my unbeating heart." She kisses my neck and i get a boner."You might not want to do that,"  
>"Why?" I take her hand and push it against my crouch."Ahh i see,or actully i feel." She slids off my lap and i stand up, "Im going to take a shower and im going to leave the door open ill be fast dont open the door whatso ever." she nods and i run to the bathroom hop in the shower and wash off realy fast then hop out wrap a towel around my waist and run back to the bed. i grab my suitcase grab some under wear and pull them on then drop the towl. I run my fingers through my hair and sit down beside her."Wow i wish i could take a shower that fast." she laughs and i smile sideways at her. I turn th T.V off and turn the radio on."Please dont change it to an oldie station,I like this song"<br>"What is it?"  
>"<span>Heartbeat <span> by The fray" I stand up and take her hand and slow dance with her she leans her head on my chest and we sway back and forth. Till she gets tired then we lay on the bed.I lay my head on her chest this time and listen to her heart,after twenty minutes i relize that it skips a beat everytime i touch her."I love you Desdemona." _Thump...Thump_ It skipped two beats. "I love you too,Lucifer." _Thump,...THump._ Skipped alot of beats there. I lean up and kiss her,I roll over to where im on top of her,Im holding my self up butim still pressed against her."Lucifer i want to wait till were married you can wait a few weeks right" I roll off her."Yeah." She intwines our fingers and i look at her." are you tired?"  
>"Yes kinda." She yawns. I get up and turn off the lights and lay down next to her shes asleep with in a few mintutes. I fall asleep and wake up the next morning when she gets up.I get up and run to the bathroom before she can and i pee and brush my teeth then walk out and shes fixing herself a cup of coffe when shes sees me she goes to the bathroom. I finish fixing her coffe for her and have it waiting when she gets out."We have to be out of here by eight!" I shout at her and look at the clock its only seven she walks out and goes to her suitcase gets her makeup bag, and her straightener, i watch her plug her straigtener in and turn in on the go to the suitcase again and grab some clothes making it to where i cant see, then goes to the bathroom and shuts the door, I grab my shuitcase and pull on a plain black shirt with black pants and i grab some socks and my shoes when im done she comes out of the bathroom. In a black mini skirt, with a limegreen tanktop on underneath her black shirt and a pair of black flats. "Wow you are absoultly beautiful."<br>"Thanks but i still have to fix my hair and my make up."  
>"Well your coffee is right there, you might need to heat it up again." she nodds and takes a sip then fixes her hair so she can straighten in while shes doing that i tun on the tv and make sure theres no deaths when theres not, I turn it off and make sure everythings put in the suitcases then i drink a bag of blood when its empty she walks around the corner and i say"Wow,' she blushes and i grab the suitcses she grabs her make up and straigtner,she keeps them upfront with her. I put the stuff in the car lock it then we go and check out when we get back into thecar i turn to her "That employ almost lost his head."<br>"Whyy?"  
>"The whole time all he could do was look at your boobs." she laughs at me and i start the car.<br>"Wait i want to take a picture of everyday were on this trip so come here and smile," I do what she says and she takes the picture then turns the camera off an puts it back in her purse. I drive off and floor it so we get to los vegas faster. A week and three days laster we get there I pull up to the nearest drive through chapel, they person says everything and then we copy. "Do you Lucifer Damonic take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
>"I do."<br>"Do you Desdemona Ashleigh take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
>"i do."<br>"You may now kiss the bride." I turn to her and kiss her.  
>"Mr. and Mrs Damonic ." We drive away and go to a hotel,we go in a pay for a room, then go back out to the car and get the suitcases, and my cooler when we have everything we go up to the room. i sit my bag on the bed and dig through the front pocket for something i bought while she was asleep in the car on the way sitting at the other end of the bed and i go and sit down next to her, "Heres your ring ." she blushes as i put it on her finger. Then she gets up and goes to her bag and pulls out a black weddingring. "I bought this when i first met you because it reminded me of you," She hands it to me and i put it on my finger.<br>"There now noone can have you, but me" I tell her as i grab her wrist and pulll her onto the bed with me.I kiss her neck and im about to kiss her lips when she says "Wait i want to take a shower.'  
>"Fine, but take a fast one." I smirk and she laughs she gets up grabs something out of her suitcase and runs to the bathroom. I call Haleys cellphone and she picks up on the first ring.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Haley its Lucifer."<br>"Hey. Whats up?"  
>"Desdemona and i are married."<br>"Your what?"  
>"Married, We went to los vegas and got married."<br>"Well im happy for you,I gotta go,Zach and i are in the midle of somehing" and she hangs up i put the phone down and she comes out of the bathroom looking gorgeous. She comes over to me and pushes me down on to the bed then she sits on top of me. she kisses my neck then she unbuttons my shirt and when she gets my shirt off i flip us over to where im on top of her."Are you sure your ready?"  
>"Yes lucifer, im more than ready." i pull off her tanktop and undo her bra, When i see her nipples are hard i know shes ready, i put one in my mouth and lick around the nipple, when im satsfied I yank off her shorts taking her panties with them,In a hurry to get inside her i pull off my pants and underwear really fast and go inside,She moans at first because it hurts shes a virgin,after a while though its from pleasure. I suck on her neck while im thrusting inside of her she keeps saying my name over and over again. I get out of her and take my hand down there and stick it in i feel her come and i take my hand out and get off of her. We both lay there breathing heavy.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

We both fall asleep afterwards to exshuasted to talk the next morning we wake up and get ready to leave when we get in the car we finally talk."Last night was amazing. Lucifer, It felt like it was just the two of us in the whole world,like time stopped"  
>I smile at her and kiss her forehead."I love you Desdemona Damonic." she smiles back and says "I love you too." I turn the radio on and drive, When we get back home i have five voicemails and i play them.<br>"Brittany Nicole Ashleigh! Why wont you take your father and my calls? Were worried sick about havent heard from you or that Lucifer boy for over three weeks, the school told me you transfered,where did you go, are you pregnant?" BEEP. I play the next one.  
>"This is for the parents of Lucifer Damonic, I hope that you are aware that your son trnsfered school, Desdemonas parents werent and frankly they were very you upset If you didnt know call us and if you do then just ignore this message." BEEP. I look over at Desdemon and shes waiting for me to play the next three.<br>"Brittany? Its Becky your older sister,mom gave me this number to call incase of an emergancy,The school gave it to her, anyways i jus wanted to tell you that dad had a heartattck and died,Mom came back up here to live,"BEEP. I look back a Desdemona she came closer to me and i held my arms open but she walked past me and played the next message  
>"Lucifer, its Haley,Congrats on being married whats it like? How areyou? You are probubly busy. But i wanted to tell you that me and Zach have decided to stay in Canada we will send you everything you need from here like we usally do,Well i love you little brother." BEEP Desdemona doesnt even hesitate to mash the next button.<br>"Brittany its Jared please call, Your mom wont quit bugging us to call you till you answer oh and by the way if your pregnant im going to kill that boyfriend of yours i love you Doodle Bug." BEEP.  
>"Doodle Bug?"<br>"My uncle Jared calls me that he knows how my parents treated me and he treated me like i was his daughter its stupid, Im going to call him." She picks up the phone and dials her uncles number.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Uncle Jared its me,Des- Brittany."  
>"Is everything okay? Are you pregnant?Do i need to hurt someone"<br>"Yes,no andno Im fine My boyfriend and I just took a trip to Las-Vegas. Thats all."  
>"Las-Vegas? Are you married?" She smiles and says<br>"Yes Uncle Jared I am and im the happiest ive every been Luc- Bernard."She looks a me and smirks."Is so good to me,Ive never felt so loved and Cared for."  
>"Okay Doodle-Bug keep intouch with me okay?I love you and miss you bye."<br>"Love and miss you too." She hangs up.  
>"Bernard? Really."<br>"Sorry Lucifer its just my uncle is soo overprotective if he knew you changed it to Lucifer hed be on a plane here to get me." I pick her up then i sit down and sit her in my lap. she sighs and puts her head on my shoulder."I cant believe the school told my parents, and that my dad died..." I kiss her forehead and say.  
>"if your going to be a vampire your going to outlive everyone,Everyone of you siblings,your mom,uncle."<br>"I know and im ready because i want to be with you for the rest of time." She smiles at me and I turn on the T.V. "Anther body found. Abigail Brown,age six, was found dumped in a creek five miles from her house, The little girls mother went inside to get something she was gone for five minutes and when she came back Abigail was gone,They have a fenced in back yard so the mother thought she would be okay. Police studied the body and its still full of blood, Someone had shot this little girl and dumped her in the isnt like the bodys of Jenifer Taylor, Tomas Parks,Kathrine Cloud , or Christopher Higgins. The person that murdered them is apparently going in some sort of pattern either Boy,Girl,Boy,Girl or by age. Police havent determined it yet, Stay tuned for the weather." I turn the T.V. off "Theese murders are getting out of hand, We need to move i need to keep you safe."  
>"Ill start packing." she gets up and i go to the map i have pinned in the hallcloset to see where we can go. We could go to Olympia Washington i havent been there. I walk to the bedroom.<br>"Have you ever been to Olympia Washington?"  
>" Nope ive only been to Washington D.C, and Forks..."<br>"Forks? From Twilight?"  
>"Yeah i made my mom stop there on our way out of Washington."<br>"Do you know anyone in Olympia?"  
>"Actully i think my cousins Lyndsey and William Miller live there."<br>"Do they know what you look like?"  
>"No."<br>"Then were not going there." I mouth "Yes we are."  
>"Instead were going to go to NewYork NewYork." I pack my clothes and stuff up then go up to the attic and get boxes out of there and put them in the kitchen and livingroom, and hallway.<br>"Ill put all the pictures of us in this box." She say showing me a big black box. I nodd and she goes through the house collecting them then she brings them back to the bedroom and fixes them in the box. When the box is full i pass her the Ducttape and she tapes it shut. When the bedrooms packed we move to the bathroom and work our way to the living room, when the whole house is packed. I call and order the biggest U-Haul and we go pick it up she drives my car back home and pulls it into the garage. Then i back the U-Haul into the drive way and load everything up. When everythings in the truck i move it out of the way and pull the car out of the garage and then back the U-Haul back in.  
>"Lets go sell this car then we'll be on our way." I make sure the U-Haul is locked good so no Human or Vampire can get in it then we take the car to a dealership and i sell it. we walk home and get into the U-Haul,After i checked the bck and front for vamps. I hop in the cab and she slides over and I put my hand on her leg and drive off checking for Joseph.<br>"You never told me why Joseph is after you."  
>"Okay ill tell you,, It happed 143 years ago,I was out hunting and i spotted girl with brownhair and was drunk,the perfect type because they go along with everything you say and do. So i go up to her and say "Hello Beautiful." and she just nods to drunk to talk. I take her hand and pull her into a alley with me and compell her not to scream and fight back.I kill her and leave her it comes to find out that she was Joanna Genger. Josephs sister,When he got turned he told everyone that if they went after his little sister Joanna he'd stake them,well i left town that day and 60 years ago, i let it slip that i was the one that killed Joanna and word got back to him and hes been hunting me ever since."<br>"Wow." she lays her head on my shoulder and i laugh"Yeah Wow,So now i can either stake him or run from him and my plan was to stake him,but then i met you and now its to run." I flip on the radio so she coudnt argue with me an after twelve hours of riding she falls asleep. Im going to stay awake and drive i still have about twelve hours to go to get there. When i pull into th Olympia rest stop I wake Desdemona up."Where are we?"  
>"Olympia reststop.I figured you want to brush your teeth and junk,"<br>"Nah ill wait till we get to the hotel."  
>"Okay go back to sleep then." i find the nearest hotel and wake her up "alright im going to go check in lock the doors Okay" she nods and when i get out i hear the locks go off. i go to the counter and check in then go back to the U-Haul i take it around back and park. I grab the suitcases out of the back I put them at the very back so when we stop at a hotel it woul be easy for me to get. And i get Desdemona to get my cooler full of blood. When we get to our room Desdemona passes out and i take a shower then when i get out i drink a bag of blood, when its empty i throw it away and crawl into bed I get woked up by Desdemona at three.<br>"Is it still the same day?"  
>"Yes sleepyhead you didnt sleep the day been up for a few hours but i just layed there listening to you breath,But im hungry."I hop our of bed and go to the bathroom brush my teeth and take my boxers off so i can get a clean pair on i grab a bag and put them in then walk out and see Desdemonas mouth drop open and her eyes widen.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing." She laughs, I shurg and go to my suit case and get dressed. Then we get our stuff and put it in the U-Haul and check out. "We can go to Mcdonalds," she nods and we go to Mcdonalds and while shes eating i grab the paper and look for a house when i find one i call the owner.<p> 


End file.
